polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Los Angelesball
Los Angelesball |nativename = El Pueblo de Nuestra Señora de los Ángeles de Porciúncula de Asísball|reality = City of Los Angeles|language = English Spanish a little bit of every other language|capital = |religion = Catholic (mainly)|friends = San Diegoball Anaheimball Riversideball Vancouverball|enemies = San Franciscoball NYCball (sometimes) Oaklandball Sh*t. We lost. Hackers Maliball (flag stealer)|likes = Freeways, business, celebrities houses, burgers, tacos, mexican food, food trucks, beaches, surfing, Hollywood(he owns it), films, movies, red carpet, TV shows, Video games such as Grand Theft Auto V, baseball (Dodgers and Angels of Anaheim), American Football (the Rams RETURNED!!!!), basketball (Lakers, Clippers and Sparks), Soccer (Galaxy), Hockey (Kings and Anaheim Ducks), friendship, flowers (especially roses), sunshine, oranges, his own culture, San Franciscoball's water, and spanish, hispanic, and mexican culture, San Andreas.|hates = NorCal, Silcon Valley, riots, voting, social issues, enviromental problems|founded = 09/04/1781|image = Film Director Los Angelesball.png|affiliation = Californiaball USAball|predecessor = 3ball|status = Being scorched and surrounded by four large, severe fires|government = Republic|personality = Film director|bork = Hollywood Hollywood|onlypredecessor = 3ball|predicon = 3|caption = Want to make a movie?|type = |intospace = In the movies of course.|food = American foods|notes = 2nd largest city of USABall.}} Los Angelesball, also known as LAball, is a major city in southern Californiaball, and is USAball's second largest city As the rival of San Franciscoball, he steals San Franciscoball's water and San Franciscoball steals his culture. He is also is of home of several celebrities. History Los Angelesball born as a 3ball with 22 couples with 11 children. He was adopted as a pueblo (town) by the Spanish Empireball in September 4, 1781. The Queen of the Angels is an honorific of the Virgin Mary (and this is the explanation of why Los Angelesball is a Catholic). The pueblo remained a small ranch town for decades, but by 1820, the population had increased to about 650 residents. When Spanish Empireball was defeated by Franceball in Europe, New Spainball and his brothers realized that was the perfect chance to fight for their LIBERTADES and fought against Spainball. New Spainball achieved its independence from the Spanish Empireball in 1821 and changed his name to Mexicoball, and the pueblo of Los Angelesball continued as a part of Mexicoball. Mexicoball made Los Angelesball the Californiaball regional capital. One day Californiaball broke off in a fight with Mexicoball and got his own independence with the help of USAball. Then it joined USAball, but it took a long war with Mexicoball before he agreed. Unfortunately Los Angelesball. Los Angeles ceased to be a capital. When USAball took over, he built a railway for Los Angelesball that helped bring migrants from other stateballs to SoCal to work on the local oil industry. Later, LAball built Hollywood and pioneered USAball's film industry, making out a fortune and his name known around the world. He expanded rapidly and made him reliant on water from Northern part of the state. He also became reliant on the freeways that Californiaball and USAball built for him and developed a car-dependent lifestyle that puts him in control of all the suburban cities around him. However, as of recently, he is of losing people, like New York Cityball and Chicagoball, due to the increasing costs of living and high crime, and grows mainly on international migration, whilst Houstonball, Dallasball and Denverball have a domestic migration, over 10% a year. So it wouldn't be impossible that he would be bumped to being the third city again, especially as Houstonball is bound to overtake Chicagoball, and he might even be next in line. Los Angelesball bid for the 2024 Summer Olympics after Bostonball withdrew its own intent. On July 31, 2017, he told the IOC that he was more interested in hosting in 2028, thus giving the 2024 Games to his only opponent, Parisball. Relations * Californiaball - Padre. * Riversideball - SUBURB. and fellow SoCal buddy. * San Diegoball - Only other serious SoCal brotha, but doesn't really fit my SoCal mold... Still, good to visit during spring break. However, he hates me for stealing his Chargers. * San Franciscoball - Hippie arch-nemesis, but has got some pretty great water. * San Joseball - He is from NorCal, but keep sending me the latest technology. * Oaklandball - Good friend * Las Vegasball - Gib me Raiders. But I do film projects and gamblings with over the spring break. * New York Cityball - Y U NO SMALLER THAN ME!?!?!?!?!?!? * Chicagoball - Still sore at me for taking the second largest city spot from him in 1990. 2017 BEST YEAR OF MY LIFE! * St. Louisball - Hates me for stealing his football team. * Houstonball - Don't even think about it, I'm not giving up my second place!!! Also fuck you for beating me in the World Series! 11.01.17 WORST DAY OF MY LIFE! Gallery Tale of one state.png the largest metros.png How to drawCategory:USAballCategory:CityballsCategory:North AmericaCategory:HollyoodCategory:Burger Draw Los Angelesball is almost easy: # Divide the basic circle shape into three vertical stripes (with triangles), green, yellow and red # Draw the coat of arms of Los Angeles in the center # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Category:America Category:USABall Category:Earthquake Category:Californiaball Category:American Category:Freedom Category:Freedom lovers Category:Freedom fighter Category:Cityballs by countryball Category:SoCal Category:Cityballs of USAball Category:Olympic Host Category:Metropolitan Areas Category:Cityball of Californiaball Category:Cityball of USAball Category:Hockey Category:USA's Big Twenty Category:Baseball Category:Basketball Category:Football Category:Football (Handegg) Category:Cityballs of Californiaball Category:Trump Removers